Failure
by allhailthetv
Summary: What would have happened if the party hadn't defeated Vayne on the Bahamut? Possible OOC, major spoilers for endgame.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N** Well, this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction! In case you're wondering, this first chapter takes place during the final stage of the fight against Vayne, otherwise known as Vayne Novus. Feel free to review and criticize, but don't be too harsh if you flame!

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of the End

Aboard the_ Bahamut_

"We've almost gotten him!" exclaimed Vaan, swinging his sword at Vayne's chest.

"Be careful, he may be getting desperate," Balthier warned, barely dodging one of Vayne's shots.

"He may be nearly vanquished, but only a fool would let down his guard at this point," said Basch.

"Good advice, bad timing. We should be focusing on what we're doing," said Ashe, annoyed.

"They have a right to be worried. The Mist strengthens, even as he weakens. This Venat must be incredibly powerful," said Fran, firing an arrow, "But even so, we should not be distracted."

"Okay, let's get back to work," said Balthier.

"That may not be necessary!" proclaimed Penelo, "Look!"

The group diverted their attention, and noticed that Vayne seemed to be falling to the deck (or whatever the area where they were fighting was called, I don't know) Fran's arrow landed right in his chest.

"I think we've... won!" shouted Vaan.

"Well, it's nice that that's over with," said Balthier, relieved.

"Fran, is something the matter?" asked Ashe.

"I think he's..."

Before Fran could finish, Vayne started glowing red, started growing to a size comparable to that of

Zeromus or Cuchúlainn, and got up, with an unholy look in his eyes. The party retreated a bit, and discussed the current situation.

"What's going on?" asked Penelo.

"He's becoming far more powerful than ever," said Fran, not sounding as calm as usual. (Name one time in the game she did not sound calm, and you'll see my point)

"Then we'll have to retreat," said Balthier.

"What? We can't do that, we have to protect Rabanastre!" yelled Vaan, angry.

"We're weak, tired, and running short on supplies. I'm not happy about the decision either, but we can't defeat him in our current state," explained Balthier.

"We should leave now if we are going to leave at all," said Basch, "Better we retreat, survive, and plan a later assault than stay here and die for nothing."

"He's right," said Penelo, depressed, "I'm not happy about it, but he's right."

"Fine, but we should probably get out of here before Vayne catches up with us," said Vaan, reluctant to leave.

The group headed back to the _Strahl_, and after they left the _Bahamut_, they felt nothing but sadness.

What do you think? I'm not that good, and they're kind of OOC, but I'm new at this, and I'm feeling confident about the next few chapters. Review please!


	2. The War is Over

Hey, I didn't think that I would be updating so soon, but I'm really interested in just what I'll come up with! Thanks for reading, and please review!

Chapter 2:

The War is Over...

Inside of the _Strahl, _Somewhere above the Ozmone Plain

"We can land in Ozmone Plain and walk back to Jahara. There we can re-supply ourselvesand rest," explained Balthier.

"Why don't we land somewhere larger, like Balfonheim or Bhujerba?" asked Vann, puzzled.

"Because we're now infamous to the Empire. They will hunt us down no matter what it takes. We cannot risk entering any large towns or cities. Plus, Bhujerba is most likely being invaded. There is no question to them that the giant Resistance fleet was the Marquis' doing," replied Basch.

"Well, if we're landing somewhere small, we chose the right place," said Vaan, "We've done tons of favors for the Garif. We killed Catoblepas, the Enkilados, and Ixtab (am I missing any?) for those guys, and we defeated the terrible monster of Zertinan Caverns, Addramalech. (They refer to a beast in Zertinan Caverns, and if you talk to the same guy after defeating him, he thanks you for your courage or something like that) I think that we'll be welcome there anytime."

"Just be careful, if the Empire finds us here, we'll need more than just the Garif to back us up," said Ashe.

Several days later, in Jahara

"Well, we should really be off, but thank you for your kind hospitality," said Penelo, eager to continue on with the voyage.

As soon as they reached Ozmone Plain, however, they were struck with horror. The trees and plants were burning, the animals had been brutally slaughtered, and Imperial soldiers were standing in line, weapons in hand.

"They have been searching more thoroughly than we've expected," said Fran, still recovering from the shock of the events.

Suddenly, the Imperials attacked, and while the group was able to kill most of the soldiers, Basch was not able to prevent a serious injury to his right leg.

"Is he okay?" asked a worried Penelo.

"We have medical supplies on the _Strahl_, but we won't be able to reach it from here!" replied Balthier, desperately thinking of a solution, "Vaan, go back to Jahara, and tell them we need immediate backup."

"Got it," said Vaan compliantly.

When Vaan came back, he had twenty of Jahara's best warriors with him.

"Attack!" shouted War-chief Supinelu.

The Garif warriors were able to expertly defeat the soldiers, but there were still over fifty, and they couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually, they were defeated, and the leader of the Imperial squad, Judge Barton (Yeah, his name sucks. Also, I did NOT create a new Judge Magister for this fanfiction, as Barton is just a Judge, no more) walked up to Supinelu.

"You really thought you could defeat us? So unwise," said Barton arrogantly, "Where are the rebels you've been hiding here?"

Supinelu coughed up blood, then said with a smile (Well, it isn't visible, of course, but it's still a smile) on his face: "How should I know? They left during the fight."

The War-chief then slipped into unconsciousness.

Barton was furious. "I want every member of that village captured, and then, burn it to the ground," he said, angry and frustrated. How could he have let them get away? He was so close, too! He would find and kill those six if it was the last thing he did!

This new chapter seemed to introduce a new character, as well as how far the Empire will go. I liked it, but I think I lost part of myself to evil while writing the end. Puppies and kittens, puppies and kittens, puppies and kittens...


	3. Not yet guys

Well people, I'm REALLY sorry that I don't have the chapter up, but I've been really busy doing nothing all day. I've just had the worst case of writer's block the world has ever known. So I'm not constantly pressured into finishing this, since the guilt is eating me alive like some crazy flesh-eating disease, the next chapter will be the last one, and I will post a sequel soon. I'm sorry, but this way I can focus more attention to other projects. To compensate for this, this last chapter will be longer than the other two, be less OOC, (In a few hours, I'm going to go replay the story, but Ghis is goddamn impossible at level 12!) and contain more action with less talking. (In fact, an idea just popped into my head for part of that chapter. Try to guess which character it will focus on. Three hints: 1. They are in FFXII: Revenant Wings. 2. They are in FFXII also. 3. It may or may not be more than one character. I'll accept your guess if it includes even one of them. This isn't hard to figure out.) Once again, I'm sorry for being so late. I hat it when people fail to update, so I should take my own stories more seriously as well. If anyone still wants to complain, (and I'm sure there are some) my e-mail address is in my profile page, and I will respond, as long as you don't just email me randomly. I will only answer if it is a question about the story, and you aren't extremely rude. Goodbye, and thanks for reading.


End file.
